


Já Ouviu Essa?

by Lilycarroll



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Drabble - Pós G-Revolution. Um falcão e um lobo entram no hospital e contam e histórias.





	Já Ouviu Essa?

**Author's Note:**

> Um presente para o agente da SHIELD com o poder mais foda:D  
> Feliz aniversario Passarinho/Anne/Bad! Sempre haverá esses pedacinhos de histórias dos nossos garotos. E mojitos :3

“Havia essa abadia de crianças quebradas. O abade recolheu os pedaços das crianças e criou monstros que dominaram o mundo. Fim.”

Tala tosse um riso. Cada movimento dói, lagrimas florescem em seus olhos e o sorriso machuca seu rosto.

“Eu odeio suas historias, Brian.” Mente o Lobo e é a vez do Falcão sorrir.

“Quer ouvir aquela de quando o abade entrou no hotel?” Brian calculava que tinha quinze minutos antes de ser encontrado pelas enfermeiras.

Tempo de sobra.

Havia todo o tempo do mundo.

O abade havia caído de sua torre.

As crianças quebradas estavam livres.

“Eu sempre quero.”


End file.
